Soul Eater My Way
by The Silver Tongued Rose
Summary: Hey guys just started and havent had time to update it D: sorry! School is a pain


Soul Eater My Way.

_10 years ago Lily's point of view:_

We found White Star… He has killed humans and been eating their souls to gain more power, this is against the rules. It hurts to say this but Griffin and I, Miester and weapon combined, must kill our good friend from the academe.

"White Star! We know you're out there! Come out come out wherever you are!" I shouted as loudly as I could. Even from here I could feel his soul… It wasn't like any human or Kishin egg, it was a mixture between a purple or every once in a while a bright flash of blue would come into my vision then disappear in the purple ish haze. I took Griffin's hand and a brilliant flash of purple and he was in his mace form I couldn't help but smile. Each time it sends thrills up my spine. Griffin and I have been partners for thirty some odd years and I never get over this thrill.

"Ah so you've been the ones to hand me my death sentence friends?" A deep sad voice said behind us.

"White Star I apologize but Death gave us the orders."' Griffin said in his mace form… I started to cry White Star was our best friend in the whole Academe. His soul flashed blue again and he crippled as if his human side weakened him. But he quickly regained his ground as his weapon flashed from his belt and I held Griffin up to deflect the blow but not fast enough. He impacted his soul wavelength, and we were sent flying back. I landed into a bunch of trees and hit my head knocking me unconscious.

_10 years ago Griffin's point of view:_

I shifted back to my human form after Lily was wounded.

"Lily! Are you alright?" No response… Anger radiated from my body I looked back to White Star who was laughing.

"White Star shut up! Lily is my life! If she is dead I swear you are next!" I hissed through my teeth. He gave a low chuckle and Lily gave a little groan that sounded like "griffin no…." but I didn't listen of course. I transformed my arm into my mace head and charged at White Star. He merely dodged and laughed at me. I gave a low inhuman growl. He just kept laughing.

"Griffin my friend you have gotten worse over the years! Man you have got a family too huh." I just wouldn't talk to him he disappeared an reappeared behind me and knocking me to my feet and my wallet fell out of my pocket, he picked it up and saw the picture of our two kids. I huffed out.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Kids!" A look of total shock crossed his face.

"You have kids? You have a family?" White Star started to cry. And I mean cry. "Black Star I'm sorry I betrayed you." He dropped my wallet and ran towards Lily and he impacted his soul wavelength just enough so that she was awake and alert. She gave a big smile to White Star and he nodded and he walked away waving. As he went passed me he whispered. "Next time I won't be merciful." I wacked his legs and he tripped this time we both laughed. Thinkin bout the old times he walked away smiling. I went over and saw Lily wobbling on her feet I scooped her up and she started to laugh.

"Just like old times huh Grif." I secretly smiled at my old nickname before we graduated from the academe. Then she started to shake.

"Whats wrong are you cold?" She started shaking horribly

"No," she whispered then she pointed to a figure ahead of us. "Oh no." I set her down and yelled out.

"White Star we know its you! Stop playing games!" Then all of a sudden thick white cloth torn into little rectangle pieces and wrapped around mine and Lily's necks and started to squeeze.

"Well, well look what I've found my dinner has come to me willingly." I was in no position to find some angry retort. " Shouldn't trust people in dark you young couple… So young all the better to eat you." He finally showed his face it was Asura the young Kishin. As the cloth started to tighten I thought one word

_Blasé…._

_10 years ago lily's point of view:_

I thought of our kids as the cloth was tightening of course I thought of my little girl.

_Rose…._


End file.
